Many DC to DC power converter topologies, such as forward, flyback, SEPIC, full-bridge, etc., are known to the art. Such converters have power conversion efficiencies that are typically in the range of 70% to 95%. One cause of low power conversion efficiency is the energy wasted in switching the converter's power transistors. To reduce wasted energy, many power converter designs attempt to switch their power transistors to on-states when the voltages across the switches are near zero volts, which is often referred to as “zero-voltage switching”. However, true zero-voltage switching designs for full-bridge converter topologies have been difficult to achieve. The basic full-bridge converter simply dumps the transformer's energy into both midpoints of the switching waveform of the primary winding without selective steering. As a result, the basic full-bridge converter is much more prone to “hard switching,” which means that a given power transistor is turned on with a significant voltage across its conduction terminals (e.g., drain and source terminals), leading to large power dissipations.